


Bring What's Yours, I'll Take What's Mine and Meet you on the Other Side

by BlueHairedGrace1010



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dogma and Tup and batchmates sorry I don't make the rules, Dogma is my boy and I love him, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gift Fic, Gift Work, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not A Fix-It, Post-Episode: s04e10 Carnage of Krell, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Umbara (Star Wars), Umbara Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), Umbara is a Spooky Place, but he still needs to suffer more because i said so, does it count if we don't "officially" know what happened to Dogma?, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHairedGrace1010/pseuds/BlueHairedGrace1010
Summary: Dogma and the two people that visited him as he waited to be taken to his death.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-5385 | Tup, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-5597 | Jesse, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-5385 | Tup, CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-5385 | Tup, Dogma (Star Wars) & CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, Dogma (Star Wars) & CT-5597 | Jesse, Dogma (Star Wars) & CT-5835 | Tup, Dogma (Star Wars) & Hardcase (Star Wars)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 58





	Bring What's Yours, I'll Take What's Mine and Meet you on the Other Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captaindominoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindominoes/gifts).



> Hey! So, um, more angst... SO much more angst than my last fic... I mean, it was kinda intentional. Like, seriously. I have no idea what happened??? I just started loving writing angst and making people suffer??? This fandom has corrupted me. It's official.
> 
> I'm FINALLY writing for Dogma again!!! I've been intending to write something for him again after, "Next Time", but I only recently got inspiration for this and THEN the motivation to write it.
> 
> The title comes from a line in the song, "Beyond the Sun" by Shinedown. Funny how all my angsty works use a Shinedown quote in the title. Weird...
> 
> I dedicate this to Blue because she's been going through a rough time and she loves Dogma, too!!! Blue, I SWEAR this was meant to be happier... This just happened. It probably won't cheer you up anymore, but at least it's Dogma content, right? RiGhT?!?!
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy this! :)

It wasn’t exactly dark in the Umbaran airbase, not as dark as it was outside anyway, but it was quiet and cold, especially in Dogma’s tiny cell.

He had been put back in after Fives had taken the blaster from his trembling hands. Dogma thought Fives could see that if he hadn’t taken the blaster away, Dogma would’ve turned it on himself. Whether it was for the knowledge that he was already going to die and may as well get it over with, the guilt of killing his general and going against everything that he had been trained to believe, or the guilt of betraying his brothers to _Krell_ , Dogma didn’t know. For all he knew, it was a combination of all three.

Dogma sighed, sitting on the ground of his cell and placed his cuffed-wrists over his knees, leaning his head down. Why couldn’t they just kill him themselves and get it over with? The waiting for the inevitable was just making it worse. Besides, he was already a liability; they had reasonable grounds for executing him.

Dogma’s breath hitched when he heard footsteps approaching his cell. There was only one person who would actually _want_ to see him right now, so it didn’t take a genius to work out who it was.

The footsteps were jarringly loud from the previous quiet, and the cell opening was even worse. Dogma didn’t look up, but felt someone sit down beside him. Dogma _yearned_ to lean against Tup, just one more time before he died, but he didn’t; wasn’t sure if he was allowed.

Finally, Tup spoke, “I heard what happened.”

“Did you now.” It wasn’t a question, Dogma already knew the answer, but what did you say to that?

“You killed Krell.” Tup’s voice wasn’t accusatory, hateful, sad, happy, or sympathy-filled; it was neutral, just like how Tup knew Dogma preferred it. Even now, after _everything_ Dogma had done and said to defend Krell, Tup was _still_ accommodating him. It made Dogma want tear up, but he didn’t. He had better self-control over his tears than his urge to kill Krell.

Dogma nodded. “He planned on joining Dooku; he had a lot of useful information to give him.” He paused. “And he betrayed us, all of us.”

“He did,” Tup responded. The area went quiet again for a few minutes. Tup broke it once again, only with a small whisper this time, “You’ll be killed for it.”

Dogma snorted bitterly, looking up from his lap but still not looking at Tup. “At least I won’t have to live with myself for being so willing to execute Fives and Jesse.”

Tup sharply turned to face him, grabbing Dogma’s chin and forcing him into eye contact. “If you ever say something like that again, I will punch you.” It was said with the same sincerity Tup had always used and Dogma almost smiled.

Instead, Dogma averted his eyes, sighing. “It’s not like I’ll be alive much longer to care.”

Tup released him, leaning against Dogma. He hesitatingly leaned back, and was relieved when Tup didn’t protest. “I understand if you don’t want to answer, but I just want to know one thing.”

Dogma shrugged. “Go for it. I’ve got nothing else to lose at this point.”

Tup looked sad for a moment, before quickly returning his expression to neutral. He made sure to keep his voice that way. “Why were you so willing to kill Fives and Jesse? I think it went beyond trying to obey Krell’s every order.”

Dogma sighed and leaned his head on the wall behind him. “You’re right, it did. It, um...” he trailed off, unsure of how to explain it.

Tup smiled lightly. “Take your time. We have the rest of the night.”

Dogma took a deep breath and prepared to speak. He didn’t want to be here all night. “You know that I was close with Hardcase, right?”

Tup nodded; Hardcase had been the vod besides himself that Dogma had been closest to. They had balanced each other out pretty nicely; Hardcase had drawn Dogma out of his shell and Dogma had helped Hardcase be more careful with his reckless exploits.

Dogma looked down and quietly continued, “I blamed Fives and Jesse for his death, especially Fives.”

Tup tilted his head.

“It’s just—I know...knew what Hardcase was like. He would’ve done something like that for fun and Fives was his _superior officer_. I thought he should have known better than to get Hardcase involved in that. They had gotten Hardcase killed and I believed they should have paid the consequences for that.”

Tup was nodding slowly along.

“But at the same time, I didn’t want to be the reason they were dead. If I had gotten them killed, then wasn’t I just as bad as them?”

Dogma turned to face Tup, his eyes looking lost. Tup wanted that look to be gone, but he didn’t know how to reassure him with this situation.

“Thank you for explaining, Dogma. I think I understand a lot better now,” Tup said.

Dogma hummed. “Sure, figured someone deserved to know. Besides, I was wrong anyway.” Dogma hesitated. “Do you remember when we were cadets and... the others died and we always gave them a last wish that we would try to do for them?”

“Of course I remember,” Tup replied, knowing where he was going with this. “What can I do?”

“C-can you explain to them why? Fives and Jesse; they deserve to know why I wanted them dead. If they don’t want to listen, which is fine and I would probably do that, then you don’t have to,” Dogma said quickly.

Tup nodded without hesitation. If that was his batchmates’ final wish, he would do his best to fulfil it. “I’ll do the best I can, I promise. Do you want me to tell them that you’re sorry?”

Dogma shook his head. “Me being sorry changes nothing. Me realizing I was wrong to do I changes nothing. I was still willing to let others execute them so they could pay for getting Hardcase killed in my mind. They’re always going to have to live with that.”

Tup smiled sadly. “Alright.”

“Anything else?” Dogma asked.

“Two things,” Tup replied. “First, can I hug you? One last time.”

Dogma blinked, feeling his eyes start to become wet. “Um, yeah, sure.”

Tup moved in front of Dogma, wrapping his arms around his batchmate and trapping Dogma’s arms to his chest. Dogma longed to hug back, but his wrists were still cuffed.

“Second,” Tup started, still hugging him, “when you... march away, if you see the other three, will you tell them that I miss them?”

Dogma squeezed his eyes shut, letting the tears fall as he pressed his face into Tup’s shoulder. “I’ll tell them, Tup. I’ll tell them."

Tup nodded. “Thank you.” He pulled away and noticed the tears running down his face. “It’ll be okay, Dogma. We’ll all be together again, someday.”

Dogma smiled sadly. “Yeah, we will.” He sharpened his gaze. “But take your time, alright? One of use has to make it to the end of this.”

Tup smiled, wiping the tears away from Dogma’s cheeks. “I’ll do my best, D’ika.”

“Thank you, Tup’ika.” Dogma leaned into Tup’s hands.

They sat there for a few minutes, enjoying each other’s company one last time.

“I peer pressured you,” Dogma suddenly interrupted the silence.

“What?” Tup asked, confused.

“Into telling on the three of them. It was wrong and I shouldn’t have done that,” Dogma replied.

“Oh,” Tup said. “Yeah, you shouldn’t have. Thank you for realizing that; it means a lot.” Dogma nodded and Tup sighed, standing up. “I’m gonna go talk to them now; get it over with.”

Dogma looked away. “Alright. Thank you for coming to see me a final time, Tup.”

Tup smiled and ran a hand through Dogma’s hair. “No problem.” He started to walk away. “Goodbye, Dogma.”

“Goodbye Tup.”

* * *

Tup found Fives and Jesse in the barracks. They were sitting with a bunch of other brothers, talking about who knows what.

He walked over to them and quietly asked them, “Could you two come with me? I need to talk to you privately.”

The two gave him a weird look, but followed him out of the barracks to a more secluded area with no other vode around. He stood before them. “I just finished speaking with Dogma.” Jesse stiffened and Fives looked sad. “He wanted me to tell you both something; he thinks you two deserve to know why he was so willing to execute you. If you don’t want to hear it right now, you don’t have to and you can go. This offer is open for as long as I’m around to tell you. If you never want to hear it, that’s fine as well and I’ll never bring it up again.”

“I want to hear,” Fives immediately replied.

Jesse looked torn between anger and grief. Finally he sighed, “Sure, whatever.”

Tup nodded. “Okay, remember, you can leave whenever you want.”

They both nodded.

Tup inhaled, wanting to get this out as soon as possible. “Part of it was just him trying to obey General Krell’s every order because it was what he thought was true. Another part, a bigger part, was because he blamed you both for Hardcase dying, especially you Fives.”

They both stiffened at that. “What?” Jesse asked, his eyes narrowing in anger.

Tup held up a hand. “I’m not done, Jesse.”

Jesse took a deep breath, trying to calm down. “Okay, keep going.”

“He blamed you more, Fives, because he knew Hardcase only would’ve done something like that for fun. He thought that, as Hardcase’s superior officer, you should’ve known better than to get Hardcase involved in that. Even though he wanted you two to pay the consequences of getting Hardcase killed, he didn’t want to be responsible for the deaths of either of you because, with the logic he was using, it would’ve made him as bad as you guys.” Tup stopped.

He looked to see Fives slightly hunched over, blame in his eyes. “Stop,” Tup said, trying to sound commanding. Fives looked up at up him. “He _doesn’t_ blame either of you, anymore. Hardcase’s death wasn’t your fault,” he gestured at Fives, “or your fault.” He gestured at Jesse. “Hardcase’s death was no one’s fault but Krell’s for putting us _all_ in that situation and Dogma realizes this now.”

“So what?” Jesse asked, anger still in his expression. “Is he just expecting us to forgive him for trying to kill us? Does he actually _want_ our forgiveness?”

Tup’s expression turned sad. “No Jesse, he doesn’t expect your forgiveness and I suspect he doesn’t want it either.”

“Why?” Fives questioned, curious.

“Because it wouldn’t change anything for him and,” Tup hesitated, “I think you guys not forgiving him makes it easier for him to tell himself that his death his more justified.”

Jesse looked down, placing his head in a hand and rubbing his forehead. Fives lightly hit him with his shoulder. He swallowed. “Thank you, Tup, for telling us.”

Tup nodded. “No problem; was just granting Dogma his last wish.”

Jesse looked up. “Last wish?”

“It’s what our batch always did when somebody marched away. We always asked if there was something we could do for them. If we could do it, we did. He and I are the last, so I wanted to give him his,” Tup replied.

“Oh.”

“Is there anything else you wanted to say for him, Tup?” Fives asked. Tup shook his head. “Anything you wanted to ask Jesse?” Jesse also shook his head.

“Alright, so, I’m gonna go now,” Tup said. “I wanna try to get some sleep. Not that I will be getting any.”

Both of their faces softened. “Of course, Tup,” Jesse said.

Tup nodded at them both, smiling slightly, and then left.

Fives and Jesse stared at the place where Tup had been standing for what felt like hours. Fives spoke up, breaking the quiet, “I need to see him.”

Jesse turned to look at him. “Dogma?”

Fives nodded. “I just—I need to talk to him myself.”

“Okay, you do that,” Jesse said.

“You want to come?” Fives asked, already knowing the answer.

“No,” Jesse immediately replied. “If—if I see him, I’m either gonna punch him in the face or break down crying.”

Fives nodded, heading toward the holding. “Is there anything you want me to pass on?”

Jesse considered. “Tell him I’m glad he killed that aruetii. And...that even though I _really_ want to punch him in the face, I don’t want him dead.”

* * *

Dogma still sat in his cell, knees pulled up to his chest and arms around them. He heard the approaching footsteps and was confused. Tup would be the only person to willingly visit him, unless it had been longer than Dogma thought and they were coming to take him to his death.

The footsteps stopped in front of his cell, but it wasn’t opened this time. “Uh, hi, Dogma.”

He froze, before quickly looking over to where Fives stood. He looked awkward, not his usual confidence, in both body language and expression.

Dogma hurriedly stood up and stood in front of Fives with the cell separating them. He didn’t deserve to hide from this. He deserved whatever Fives had to say to him. “Hello, Fives.”

Fives took a deep breath, preparing himself. “Jesse wanted me to thank you for killing Krell.” Dogma started, confused. He went ask _why_ , but Fives continued, “He also wanted you to know that, even though he _really_ wants to punch you in the face, he doesn’t want you dead.”

Dogma was staring at Fives, confused and surprised. “Um... You’re welcome for killing Krell, I guess? I mean, it was more of an impulse than anything.”

Fives smirked lightly. “Understandable.”

“It’s also understandable that he wants to punch me,” Dogma said. “I mean, considering that I’m pretty sure I would’ve turned that blaster onto myself...”

Fives tensed. “Yeah, I saw that. It’s why I took it from you so quickly.”

Dogma nodded. “I know, and I’m glad you did. I deserve whatever is coming my way.”

“For killing Krell or betraying us?” Fives asked.

Dogma shrugged tiredly. “I don’t even know anymore, Fives. A part of me hates myself for killing him and another part hates that I betrayed you all.”

Fives sighed, nodding. He really wanted to tell Dogma that he forgave him. He wasn’t angry at him anymore, only Krell and the stupid, _stupid_ system, but he remembered Tup’s words. If Dogma believing that no one forgave him would give him some twisted semblance of peace in his final hours, Fives would give it to him.

“Why did you want to see me?” Dogma asked.

“I just...” Fives sighed. “I needed to talk to you myself; see you for myself, before I never would again.”

Dogma hummed. “Did you get what you were looking for?”

Fives paused, before nodding slowly. “Yeah, I did.” He stopped. He wasn’t sure how to continue this and he wanted to get back the rest of his brothers, wanted to make sure they were alive and safe. “Will you be alright on your own?” He carefully questioned.

He got a snort in response. “I’ll be fine, Fives; I spent a lot of time alone before, remember? Not to mention,” Dogma smiled bitterly, “I’ll mostly be alone before my death anyway. May as well start getting used to it now.”

Fives flinched. “Um, sure.” He hesitated, then said, “Goodbye, khi’vod,”

Dogma’s eyes widened. Fives still considered him a brother? He almost started crying again, but held it back. He had already cried enough.

“Goodbye, ori’vod.”

**Author's Note:**

> FanFiction.net: Blue-Haired-Wonder
> 
> Tumblr: blue-haired-grace
> 
> Wattpad: Anahita-Acada


End file.
